Cats & Dogs
by heart1ess
Summary: Delilah Mallet was an odd one, always quite weird, especially with her love of cats (an obsession if you ask anyone else) but when she is thrown back into the years of the Marauders, she has to fight for her life. To win an argument of course (against Black – ew) on why cats are-/and have always better than dogs!


"meow, meow…meow meow meowww" I sung looking at my cat who was currently locked tight underneath my arm so that he couldn't run away from me, again. By the look on his face, he was about to scratch, so I had to let him go. Couldn't be the source for the school's crazy cat lady jokes again, the first 7 times were hard enough.

It was true, my family did own 7 cats and I was by far the most obsessed about them. We originally had two but then those two managed to find love…with each other, thus leading to several adorable kittens. The kids at school said that I was probably locking them away in a dark corner and during the middle of night I would play with them… inappropriately, like ew, fuck you, and that was the reason as to why I looked like a raccoon all the time– fucking Ryan Taylor, he was the one that made up the flipping rumour in the first place! I mean oh my god I loved cats and all but I wanted to protect them, not hurt them. You took it too far Ryan, way too far!

The rumours worsened when I started the Cat committee at school. I mean there were stray kittens at the school while it was undergoing construction – what is even life. I couldn't let them hurt themselves or even worse, die! So I started to rescue them, but noo, Ryan teased me more about it. That boy is a moron, and no one can convince me otherwise.

Although, you may think, this has probably nothing to do with this story, but it does. You see, my story begun because of Ryan Taylor. He is a disgrace of a person and I hate him. HATE HIM! He made my life a living hell, I mean what type of a person bullies another because of what they like! Losers do, and that is what he is.

I mean I didn't hate him at first, I got used to the teasing and bullying, it was sort of a normalcy for me because, well, weird is my middle name. Not really (it's Tindal, _Delilah Tindal Mallet_ is the full name), but I would be put in the weird pile. I was tall, not freakishly tall, only like 5'8 but I had long limbs and even though, at the prime age of 16, I hadn't quite gotten used to them. I was extremely clumsy, and on more than one time, I had given people nosebleeds because I didn't realise my arms were as long as they were. I also had incredibly skinny lips but really huge eyes, I was a very odd sight. But it wasn't just my looks that were weird ( I reckon there, like, amazing), I was a weird person, who had a weird necklace ( I wouldn't take it off –Dominique Shark, my grandmother gave it to me. She lived in, like, the 1940s – whattt? Oldie). Whenever I travelled, I would go into a trance that no one could get me out of, it was creepy, but other than those times, I had this booming voice that was at a specific pitch that would just slice thorough all other sounds, so that I was the only one heard. It didn't help that I could never hide, I mean, who can't miss an oddly shaped and incredibly loud girl?

Anyway, It was all okay for me, I could get through life and handle the bullying I mean even my friends agreed with me when I said I couldn't avoid it and that it would happen anyway, but I didn't care, and that was pissing him off!

That's when it happened, it was only a few months after Penny and Emperor Caticus gave birth to adorable kittens, I was at home, playing with Sir Schummkins and my necklace upstairs because it was on this day that Ryan was particularly horrible, not about me, but my cats, I was quite upset at the time and I was listening to music, fully blaring in my ears as Ryan's car disappeared from the front of my house (he was there to apologise –our mums are friends – ew) and I didn't even realise. It was only much later at night, when mum got and cried that I had found out. Ryan drove over 2, not one, but 2 of my baby kittens. How dare he?!

THEY WERE SO YOUNG! It was a terrible sight, they had been playing I think when that son of a bitch ran them over. I couldn't handle it any longer; the hate was too strong - for him and everyone else, no one liked me so why should I like them. All the bullying, the teasing meant nothing until now. I ripped of the necklace my grandmother gave me and in fury and I threw it to the floor, screaming to live when my grandmother did, screaming to live a life without troubles (I was terribly upset – and angry). Then, I blacked out.


End file.
